


The Visit

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday's parents come to visit and are shocked at her new life.





	

"Gomez, are you sure this is the place?" Morticia Addams stared in disdain at the house as she questioned her husband.  
"It's the address Wednesday sent Tish." Gomez was also concerned about the house his firstborn and only daughter inhabited.  
The house looked like a normal two storey suburban house, it was painted blue with a yellow door and shutters. There was a brick pathway that curved from the road to the house, a driveway leading to a garage with a yellow door and a manicured lawn.  
Just then the front door opened and a pretty dark-skinned woman came out.  
"You're here. OMG, Wednesday is going to be so pissed." The woman ushered them up the path and into the house. "Please come out of the sun Mr. And Mrs. Addams."  
"Thank you, my dear. You can call me Morticia and this is Gomez." Morticia glanced at her husband who was looking around the foyer with shock. What had their daughter gotten herself into? "I didn't get your name."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lucy. Wednesday's roommate." The now named Lucy reached forward and hugged Morticia then Gomez. Well now at least they knew what Wednesday's postcard meant. "Wednesday had a makeup exam today so she should be done by two. I promised to get you settled and take you to lunch before we go meet her."  
Lucy ushered them into a room near the back of the house with an attached bathroom done in shades of black and blue. It looked nothing like the rest of the house. "This will be your room. Wednesday decorated it."  
"A makeup exam?" Asked Morticia.  
"Yeah, Wednesday got sick, food poisoning, and missed the exam. She was positively wretched, she loved it."  
"Ah that's my Wednesday." Beamed Gomez.  
"Let me let you guys settle in then we can go to lunch." With another hug to them both, she swept out.  
Gomez and Morticia looked at each in aghast. "A hugger, Gomez, our child lives in this house with a hugger."  
Morticia gracefully crossed the room and sat on the bed, smoothing her black dress as did.  
Gomez could see the distress in his wife's eyes, she looked positively ravishing. "Tish, we'll talk to Wednesday when we meet. Don't worry, that wretched look of yours, it does things to me Cara Mia."  
He picked up her hand and began kissing his way up her arm.  
"Oh Gomez." Tish moaned.

*****  
Half an hour later they were in Lucy's car heading to lunch.  
"Wednesday texted, she's finished her exam and we'll meet her at the restaurant. She's so psyched to see you." Lucy's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Gomez leaned forward so his head was between the two ladies. "How is it living with our Wednesday."  
"Oh, it's fabulous Mr. Addams. Wednesday is simply amazing." Lucy gushed. "She views the world so differently, she's great."  
Lucy pulled the car to a stop and said. "We're here."  
Standing on the sidewalk was Wednesday who quickly walked over to her parents hugging them. "Mom, dad. Thank you for coming." She moved over to Lucy hugging her as well. "Thanks for bringing my parents." She pecked Lucy's cheek and left one arm around her waist. "Grandmama would love this restaurant. It serves one of Lucy's favourite dishes."  
They walked into the restaurant today and were seated promptly with Gomez pulling out Morticia's chair and Wednesday and Lucy seating themselves.  
"Lucy told us you were ill Wednesday, why didn't you call us to share in your pain?" Asked Morticia puzzled.  
A picture was building in her and Gomez' head and it truly horrified her. Family was everything for an Addams and she feared that Wednesday might be rejecting them.  
"Oh, it was hardly anything. Lucy fussed over me and I was fine in a few days. Not worth sharing, I barely felt dreadful at all. It was quite boring, mother." Wednesday paused as the server, a young Asian man came to the table and handed out menus.  
Before they could begin perusing the selection Lucy spoke, "Please let me choose the appetizer. I want you to try Wednesday and my favourite item."  
"Oh do let her." Wednesday piped up looking positively happy. "It's to die for."  
"Well I don't see why not. If it's ok with Tish." Gomez responded with Morticia nodding consent.  
They quickly decided upon their items then Lucy left for the bathroom excusing her.  
They watched her leave then turned to Wednesday.  
"Are you comfortable, Wednesday? I mean Lucy seems lovely but..." Began Gomez.  
"Honey, are you unhappy being an Addams. Is there a reason you're torturing yourself?" Continued Morticia.  
"Mother, Father. I love being an Addams and I would never not want to be one. I'm not torturing myself. I just really like Lucy. I feel intense passion for her." Wednesday paused then continued hurriedly. "I want to make her an Addams."  
They both gasped, their Wednesday was in love. Lucy didn't quite seem like an Addams but they would give her a chance, at least she wasn't Debbie. A shudder passed through Morticia asked she thought about what that woman did to their family.  
"Is she that important to you?" asked Gomez.  
His little girl looked afraid as though her parents would disown her. As though they would be disappointed in her.  
"My heart bleeds for her." Wednesday looked at her father then her mother. "I'd kill for her. I'd not kill because she asked me not to. Please give her a chance. I love her."  
Wednesday looked distraught and Morticia hastened to assure her daughter. "Of course we'll give her a chance. If she's important to you, she's important to us."  
"Tish is right, Wednesday. We'll give Lucy a chance." said Gomez pulling his daughter in for a hug.  
As they sat bonding Lucy returned and seeing Wednesday looking upset asked, "Is everything ok."  
"I told them." Wednesday replied simply.  
"Wednesday." Lucy looked shocked. "Suppose they were upset or homophobic. They aren't upset right."  
Morticia answered becore Wednesday could. "Of course we aren't upset. Why would we be? Wednesday is free to date whoever she wants."  
"Oh well that's good. My dad almost disowned me when I came out."  
"What?" Morticia was appalled.  
"You never told me that." said Wednesday.  
"Well, it wasn't a great experience. I told him a weekend I visited him from school and he got so mad he called a car to take me back to school."  
Lucy paused as the waiter arrived with the appetizer "This is sannakji. It's a dish made of octopus that's been recently killed so it's still moving."  
They was as the octopus crawled around the platter. "Please chew it carefully to avoid choking. Enjoy."  
The waiter left and Wednesday and Lucy began filling their plates. After a moment or two Morticia and Gomez joined in. They could understand why their daughter loved this dish. It reminded them of grandmama's cooking.  
They ate in silence for a while them Gomez ventured, "Are you and your father still estranged?"  
Lucy looked up and said, "No. I took the car he sent and went to the airport to see my mom in Egypt because I was so upset and mom took time off to cheer me up and forgot to call the school to tell them I was with her so they contacted him and he freaked out. I was "missing" for two weeks before mom remembered to call the school to say I was with her. Apparently thinking your only child might be dead realigned his priorities and he's been accepting ever since. We're actually really close and I forgave him for what happened."  
"I'm sorry you went through this ma coeur." said Wednesday.  
"It's okay. Besides it made for a great admissions essay."  
They all laughed and the topic changed. By the end of lunch everyone was comfortable with each other so much that Morticia was sad to see Lucy leave for her class, though the younger woman did hug her and Gomez and made out with their daughter before leaving.

*****  
"So what do you think about Lucy?" Wednesday seemed nervous.  
"Well she seems to be a lovely person and I can tell she really likes you." said Gomez.  
"I like her. She would make a good daughter in law. Though there is something off about her." Morticia could feel it in the back of her mind. Lucy was different.  
"Oh, she's psychic." said Wednesday. She looked at their gaping expressions and laughed. "Lucy can tap into energies and read patterns. She also gets premonitions. I was using some things grandmama gave me a night and she came in and helped. Said I needed two persons for what I was doing and could I please not perform ceremonies without reading all the directions first." She also fucked her in the hot tub, but Wednesday was not about to share that part.  
"Oh good. We haven't had a psychic in the family." Her parents were really proud of her choice. "Are you planning to court her the Addams way."  
Wednesday actually intended to but she needed to ask her grandmama questions because it was assumed that an Addams would consummate their union after marriage but she had no intention of kicking Lucy out of her bed, well their bed.  
"Well I want to...." Wednesday trailed off as her mother interrupted.  
"But you're sleeping with her? Wednesday you can still court Lucy and have sex with her, though there are some portions of the courtship where you will need to abstain. Your father and I did it. Cousin It did it. And you will do it."  
Wednesday was mortified. She really just wasn't up to discussing her sex life with her parents.  
She groaned, "Do I have to?"  
It was now Gomez' turn to speak, "Wednesday, you are my heir and whomever you marry will be be an Addams and an Addams deserves the best."  
Wednesday stopped at a red light and turned to her parents. "I know and Lucy is the best and she deserves it from me and I give it to her but it's bad enough that I won't get to see her over breaks but to stay away from her while she's around too." Here Wednesday paused and took a deep breath. "Fine I can do it but she won't be happy."  
"Honey, you said she's psychic. She likely already knows you'll want to marry her and she knows that in some ways you are traditional and will court her. Besides if she loves you, she will accept it as she accepted you."  
Wednesday knew Lucy would accept it and the courtship steps weren't complicated. Technically, she even begun when she almost killed the footballer last year. She pulled up to the store and parked turning to her parents. "I almost killed someone for her, before we began dating. She asked me not to so I didn't. Joel thinks I have it bad for her and he's right." She admitted.  
Mortician sighed, "Ah Gomez, do you remember when you first killed for me?"  
"Of course mon cher..."  
"Okay you two. Let's not embarrass me anymore." Wednesday got out the car and walked away from her parents. She loved that they were in love but she didn't need to see them kiss.  
She walked to the store and eventually her parents got out of the car and reached up to her.  
"How is Joel?" asked Morticia as they entered the store.  
"Oh he's great. He loves school and he and Lucy get along. They both love musicals and she always texts him before he gets a pop quiz. Plus he's promised to tell her stories about camp and her mom helped get him an internship with a law firm he wants to work for."  
Wednesday grabbed a basket and began adding items she needed and things she wanted for the rest of the family. Grandmama had asked her to pick up a couple things for her and she was going to mail them out later. As such, she missed her parents looking at each other.  
"Her mother?" asked Morticia. Could Wednesday have been worried that they wouldn't accept her?  
"It's not what you think, mother. Her mother came to visit and had a key so she walked in on us in a compromising position." Wednesday blushed but continued. "Anyway, it wasn't easy to pretend we weren't together but I decided to give them time together and her mom came to talk to me while I was skyping Joel and caught his rant about the law firm and offered to help. I did plan to tell you, but I wanted it to be face to face which is why I invited you over. Pubert already knows, he encouraged me to ask her out and I think Grandmama and Pugsley knows though with Pugsley it's hard to say. I know you both love me but I was scared."  
Morticia and Gomez both rushed to hug their daughter letting her know that they loved her and that she was inportant to them.

*****  
"How was shopping?" Lucy was tying her hair and prepping for bed as Wednesday sat in bed and watched her.  
"It was good. My parents really like you." Wednesday stood and moved closer to Lucy. "Come here."  
Lucy walked over and Wednesday tied the scarf around Lucy's hair and kissed her deeply then ordered, "I want you on the bed in two minutes."  
Lucy shivered, when Wednesday got dominant she obeyed. She quicky ran through her routine while Wednesday went downstairs to lock up. As she sat on the bed, her girlfriend entered the room and closed the door locking it behind her.  
"Are you going to stay quiet or do I need to gag you?" Wednesday asked.  
"You do realise my house is soundproof right." Lucy smiled and took her shirt off stretching out on the bed.  
"Good."  
Wednesday peeled off her clothing and climbed onto the bed and begun kissing Lucy and running her tongue along her inner thigh. Wednesday could make foreplay last for hours and when she got like this Lucy knew they would be at it all night long.

*****  
It was early, that much she knew. It was early and she was thirsty. Her body felt sore and she needed water. Wednesday had gone all night long and while she knew she wouldn't be able to go to class, she needed something to drink. Lucy just remembered Wednesday's parents were downstairs and dragged on a tshirt and pants not caring that they were Wednesday's. She hoped they weren't up but when she got downstairs Morticia and Gomez were enjoying coffee and bagels.  
"Good morning dear. I hope you don't mind that we got something to eat." said Morticia.  
"It's fine. We should have ordered breakfast for you." Lucy limped over to the fridge and stuck her head in grabbing two bottles of water.  
"Are you alright?" asked Gomez.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." What was she supposed to say, your daughter gets really possessive at times and tortures me with great sex. Usually Wednesday took care of her after one of their marathons but Wednesday was tired and she was covered in the scratches and bites Lucy left on her.  
"You're limping." Morticia knew that Lucy's injuries were from rough sex, the blissed out look on the younger woman's face made it apparent that it couldn't be from anything else but her future daughter in law was still injured and if her daughter wasn't going to care for her then she would do it. She still remembered how Mama had accepted her from day one and she was determined for Lucy to know that she was a part of the family. "Gomez go get my bag. Lucy sit on the couch I'll make you some tea."  
Lucy sat. As much as she didn't want to put the other woman out, if this was the same tea Wednesday made whenever Lucy was hurt or sore then she really wanted it. Wednesday had made her come five times and had fucked her with a dildo while she begged for more. Full moons always made then horny and with them on the cusp of one she knew she needed healing.  
Morticia handed her a cup and she drank deeply before handing it back for a refill. As she nursed the second cup, she said, "Wednesday always makes this for me."  
As if summoned by her name, Wednesday appeared on the staircase. Her eyes were closed but she was, thankfully, clothed. "You left our bed."  
She walked down the stairs, eyes closed with a pout on her face. Morticia and Gomez looked on in fond amusement as Wednesday sat next to her and kissed her before opening her eyes.  
"Drink your tea and pass me the cup I need some too.: Wednesday turned to her parents. "Good morning mother, father. Thank you for taking care of my mate mother."  
Wednesday took the cup from Lucy and poured the remainder of tea for herself before drinking it and washing the wares.  
"Mate?" questioned Gomez.  
"Yes. My mate." Wednesday walked back over and sat on the couch pulling Lucy onto her, the other woman willing moving.  
The Addams weren't one hundred percent human and if Wednesday viewed this woman as her mate then there was no doubt in Gomez' mind that Lucy would eventually be a part of the family.  
"She gets like this every full moon." Lucy explained to them then reached across for the landline.  
She couldn't quite get it with Wednesday holding her in place and cuddling her so Gomez handed it to her and she quickly called in a brunch order for delivery.  
"They're right around the corner and we usually order from them so they'll be here soon. We can probably eat on the back porch." Lucy made to get up and Wednesday held her tighter before growling. "Or we can eat here."  
She turned to Wednesday and said, "Stop squeezing me sunshine."  
Immediately Wednesday loosened her hold and begun murmuring in her ear. Or licking it. Morticia couldn't tell at that angle but she could tell they were in love and that was all that counted. Her daughter was in love with a perky psychic who loved hugging and could get her to listen when she spoke. Lucy was really perfect for Wednesday. Their personalities might be different but they balanced out. She looked at her once solemn daughter lean into the other woman and lick her neck and felt a weight lift as she realised that Wednesday had someone who loved her like she loved Gomez.


End file.
